Blockbuster/Masteria Through Time
Masteria Though Time is the first exclusive Blockbuster to Global MapleStory (GMS). The blockbuster will delve into the history behind Masteria and give Maplers the chance to visit towns that have never before been seen in Maple World. It will also deliver an updated Crimsonwood Keep Party Quest to GMS. Acts 1 and 2 were released with the Version 1.71 Update on March 10th 2016, while Acts 3 & 4 were released on April 7th 2016. Act 1: Forgotten Battles All warriors of strong will and great courage, hear my words. I am your brother in arms, and I offer you power... I have been wandering this darkness as a lost soul, without my body to keep me company. All I know is that I am a warrior who yearns to be more powerful... If you yearn as I do, regardless of who you are, you should come find me... Somewhere in the Karkain jungle 1000 years ago... The jungle is on fire as lightning strikes overhead, a strange wizard named Naricain stands over a warrior named Crimsonheart, his father, who guards a purple stone. Naricain calls Crimsonheart a fool saying that he is not the only one who want's the Antellion's powers. Crimsonheart tells Naricain to finish him if it would ease his fury, and that he was a failure of a father. But he begs that Naricain leave the Antellion alone and that it should not even exist. Naricain chants a spell as the camera pans to the lightning above. The player arrives in the Phantom Forest in Masteria, following a voice that was calling out.The player finds a wounded warrior named Lukan, who they must defend from monsters. He tells the player that he sent out the call the player answered. He doesn’t know where he is or how he got there, nor has he ever heard of Masteria. He can only remember that his comrades need him, so the player takes him to NLC, fighting monsters along the way. On the way, the pair meet Prof. Foxwit who was also following the call He was able to hear it due to a disruption in the supernatural band and was ordered by the Mayor to help. He takes the pair to his lab in the forest nearby. The Prof show them a machine that read and analyze signals from the brain to decipher memories by having someone enter the mind of the subject. The player then dives into Lukan’s mind. Enter Dr. Jang Under NLC, Dr. Jang is asked by fellow researchers why she is researching the magician Naricain, and are curious and concerned. They all came here to figure out why Masteria rose from the ocean, so they are asking why they are chasing Naricain and the Antellion as the only things they found were few writings in the Phantom Forest and a mural. The only progress has been limited to learning that Masteria was once called the Krakain Jungle. Dr. Jang rebuffs them, saying that the inscriptions at CrimsonWood Keep stated that Antellion is an almost infinite power source, and if Naricain was driven to find it, it could have implications and not just for Masteria, but for the Black Mage.The other researchers think it is crazy, but Jang questions them that if Naricain and the magician Subani that sealed him existed, those powers could help fight against the Black Mage. They ‘have a responsibility to uncover any weapon we can’. Her fellow researchers agree, but their task was to understand Masteria and not ‘chase fairy tales.’ Jang tells them if they don't follow her they are fired, and they all accepts the offer of leaving, saying that she is using this for her selfish desires. Now alone, she heads back to Crimsonwood, to find proof of her research. Crimsonwood Keep was home to the Grandmasters, the greatest warriors of all time. Jang’s research indicates that they tie with Naricain. Entering the hall, she finds a glowing floating rock. Approaching it, she hears Naricain talk to her from a nearby statute, saying that her belief in him awoke him. Naricain tells Jang that he searched for knowledge and sacrificed everything for his belief, much like Jang. He shows the reasons why he wanted the Antellion, and that he was trapped in the castle, but her voice brought him back from between life and death. He says that the Antellion needs to be controlled and that he must bear the burden alone.Jang wants to tell everyone his story, but he can only be freed with the fragment of the Antellion fragment she found earlier, and promises knowledge and peace. She agrees, if he leaves Mapleworld with the Antellion. Memories of Lukan The player arrives in Lukan’s memories in the Jungle, where he sees a memory of Naricain blaming Crimsonheart for the death of his mother for being unable to control the Antellion and left it in the remote jungle. He says Crimsonheart should have never been trusted and detests his father. Crimsonheart says that taking the Antellion would not ease Naricain’s hatred and would try and help heal his son. Naricain rebuffs him, saying that he is beyond healing and just wants the Antellion to control the world, destroy evil, and the tragedies of life. Crimsonheart tells his son that he will steal everyone's lives and that power vested in one is still driven by evil. He states that Naricain would make Versal his very own and play with the people like pawns. He blames himself for not seeing his son’s troubled desires. Naricain finally states that his mother and idiot sibling loved him, but he will strike Crimsonheart down if he stands in his way, and then attacks him. It then follows like the prologue, but with the added dialog of Naricain saying that Crimsonheart’s legacy is ruined, and that he will give Crimsonheart’s keep to his minions to lord over his place. He also says that he knows his father’s secret that he locked away a soul to serve his own purposes. Crimsonheart says that is a lie, but Naricain says that Crimsonheart used the Antellion to lure warriors out of Versal to protect the Antellion, but from who? His own son?That was the reason behind why he took him and his sibling in as his own, Naricain concludes, to protect himself. Naricain demands who Crimsonheart sacrificed this time after so many lives were taken. Crimsonheart just states to just kill him to ease his fury, and Naricain does so and takes the Antillon. Crimson’s Grandmasters, Lukan, Lireni, Numenal, Delgrund, and his son Subani rush to him. Crimsonheart says that he wanted to use the Antellion to send Naricain away, and should have never revealed its location. With both the fragment and the full Antellion, all of the Grandmasters, Lukan included, can’t stop him. Lireni says that Crimsonheart could, but he says that he could not defeat his own son. He tells them all to destroy the Antellion, for it is too dangerous to exist. Naricain would be heading towards Crimsonwood Keep to increase the Antellion’s powers and they must stop him. He asks that Subani to forgive Naricain, for he has suffered so much. At the least, there can be peace among siblings. To Lireni, do not seek revenge in his name. For Lukan, destroy the Antellion. With this, he dies and the five head out. Lireni stops for a moment out of fear, but Lukan tells her that they need to work together. Numenal says that he will protect her. She says that she just wanted to see new worlds, as Versal was her only home. She wanted to leave the Keep and Krakia, her one wish. Lukan says that as long as they remain in Mapleworld they are bound to protect the Antellion, as borrowing its power means protecting it as well. Lireni says that she can't bear the weight of the world, and leaves. Numenal does not blame her, but Lukan says there will be a reckoning for her betrayal. The player arrives at the Keep, where Delgrund, Lukan, and Numenal face Naricain, who is behind the full Antellion. Naricain questions where his older brother Subani is, who then appears and binds him as the other three attack the Antellion. Naricain tells them to stop or it will destroy them all. Upon destroying the Antellion, the three Grandmasters vanish. Naricain calls them all fools and says that they doomed the whole continent and chaos will spread through Maple World then Versal. They unleashed hell upon both worlds. Subani does not care, he only thinks of revenge. He seals Naricain in stone before the memory crumbles. Back to the present Lukan figures out where he came from, and tells that the Antellion can shape space and time at will. He tells them that he, Crimsonheart, and the Grandmasters come from Versal, the holy land of warriors and magicians, where people live for vigor and knowledge. The Antellion was created out of the sacrifice of the most powerful Versal heroes long ago to protect Versal from the threat of chaos. Every person in Versal was connected to its power, and Crimsonheart was the chief guardian, bringing peace for ages. Naricain, Crimsonheart’s foster son, stole a fragment of Antellion, thus Crimsonheart brought the Antellion to Maple World to protect it from being taken again. The Grandmasters were the four strongest warriors of Versal who came to Maple World. The last ones were Delgrund the magician, Numenal the bowman, Lireni the thief, and Lukan the warrior. The four assisted Crimsonheart to protect the Antellion. Lireni betrayed them all, never to be forgiven, and Lukan hopes her descendants were saddled with guilt. Crimsonheart took in children who had nowhere left to go and raised them. Subani was the first foster son, then Naricain. Lukan must see if Narucain still is sealed in the Keep. As he and the player leave, the Prof calls the mayor, saying that he was able to get Lukan’s memories back. The Mayor says that Lukan is part of all this. When Foxwit asks, the Mayor tells him to follow orders. Back to the Keep, Dr.Jang managed to complete a time portal using the Antellion fragment, and enters it. Act 2: 1000 Years and counting The player and Lukan enter the keep, where Lukan feels creeping dread in the air. The two search for clues to find what is happening to this place. They find that Subani’s seal is almost gone from Naricain’s stone prison as well as the time portal. The two of them use the time portal to stop Dr. Jang. Jang however, get’s there a few days before them, and tells Naricain of the past that he would kill Crimsonheart. But Past Naricain does not believe he could kill his father, though Jang says it is so, and tells of his failure and the Grandmaster’s plain. Past Naricain wonders if they strongly believe in their cause, or just hate him so much. The player awakens in the jungle and separated from Lukas, fighting though jungle creatures with robotic implants, they find Lukan in front of the keep. The two of them warn Crimsonheart and the rest about Naricain’s betrayal, and learn from Lireni that there is a Dr. Krakia from rumors from the Krakia Empire. Meanwhile, Dr. Jang poisons the Empire’s water supply, turning people who drink the water into monsters, giving Naricain an army to take the Keep. After cleaning out the surrounding jungle monsters, the player sees Subani and follows him to a meeting to Naricain who contacted him from his dreams. Naricain says that Subani is still the only person he can still trust, and says that himself crossed a line he could never return to. Regretfully, he attacks his brother, as he is the only thing standing in his way. Subani pleads that they are family, but Naricain said it was not by choice. With the Antellion, he says that he will end this kind of suffering and will never lose people again. The player stops Naricain from dealing the killing blow, but is blown back and Subani takes the attack for the player. Naricain asks for his brother’s forgiveness then summons his Karkian soldiers to deal with the player. The player fights off the soldiers but is too late to save Subani. As Crimsonheart mourns over his son’s body,he remembers introducing Subani to his new brother Naricain. He then asks Subani for forgiveness as he cries. Elsewhere, Naricain tries to hide his sorrow from Jang, who has enhanced the mutation compound to infect the Grandmasters. Act 3: The Man from Versal Act 4: The Fall of Crimsonwood Rewards You will be rewarded EXP based on your level throughout each of these acts. Act 1 ; 1,000 Honor EXP Act 2 ; 1,500 Honor EXP Act 3 ; 2,000 Honor EXP Act 4 The final reward you receive will depend on your choice at the end of Act 3. ;Regardless of choice: ; Antellion Guardian ; Subani's Pendant ;If you choose "His pain doesn't justify all the pain he caused in pursuit of his dream.": ; Crimsonwood Warrior ; Subani-Roid ;IF you choose "I do understand why Naricain did what he did. I don't think he's evil.": ; Dark Follower ; Dr.Jang-Roid Original Soundtrack MapleStory OST: Masteria Through Time An Eternal Breath MapleStory OST Masteria Through Time Jungle Pursuit MapleStory OST Masteria Through Time War For The Castle MapleStory OST Masteria Through Time An Eternal Breath (inst.) MapleStory OST Masteria Through Time Gallery MapleStory Masteria Through Time Category:Blockbusters